1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone set, and more particularly, to a method for automatic input and transmission of a pass word in using a telephone set.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, as communication equipments and networks are developed, wireless communication systems (e.g., mobile stations and the like) are widespread, and used in a variety of service fields, such as application and forwarding of civil affairs documents by using a telephone system and home banking. Generally, a pass word is required for every service field of the telephone set. Although there are personal differences, most people set different pass words for different service fields. When different pass words are set for different service fields, there are cases where users experience difficulty in actual service field uses because the users can not remember what pass word was set for each service field. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram showing an automatic answering telephone set in a related art wired telephone system.
As shown in FIG. 1, an automatic answering telephone set in the related art wired telephone system is provided with a microphone 11 for converting a speech signal into an electrical signal, a microphone amplifier 12 for amplifying the electrical signal from the microphone 11, and a speech processing part 16 for processing a signal received through a telephone line into a speech signal or processing a speech signal for forwarding through the telephone line. A CODEC (Coder-Decoder) 13 is for converting an analog signal, which is either received through the microphone amplifier 12 or processed at the speech processing part 16, into a digital signal, or for converting a digital signal to be forwarded to the speech processing part 16 into an analog signal. A speaker amplifier 14 is for amplifying a signal received through the telephone line and processed into the speech signal at the speech processing part 16, or the analog signal from the CODEC 13. A speaker 15 converts the electrical signal amplified through the speaker amplifier 14 into an acoustic pressure for hearing by people. A DSP 18 connected to the CODEC 13 processes the digital signal, and a RAM 19 connected to the DSP 18 is for storing digital signals of forwarding or receiving message recording. A ROM 20 connected to the RAM 19 is for storing a speech guidance bell sound and the like, and a key pad 17 is for selecting various functions and operations of the telephone set. A main wire controller 21 is for on/off hooking the main wire under the control of a CPU 23. A ring processing part 22 is for receiving a ring through the main wire for transmission to the CPU 23, and the CPU 23 is for controlling the automatic answering operation of the automatic answering telephone set and all its functions.
The operation of the related art automatic answering telephone set shown in FIG. 1 will now be described. FIG. 2 illustrates an operation flow chart showing a method for performing a pass word input into the related art telephone set. As an example, a case of VMS (Voice Mailing System) in the related art wire telephone system will now be described.
As shown in FIG. 2, in an off-hook state made by the main wire controller 21 in step ST1, a telephone number is dialed for the VMS service in step ST2. Then, in step ST3 the telephone system outputs a message that requires input of a pass word, which can be either in characters on an LCD in the telephone set, or in a guidance speech, such as xe2x80x9cPlease input a pass wordxe2x80x9d, through the speaker 15. If the message for input of a pass word outputs in step ST3, control passes to step ST5 where the user should input the required pass word through the key pad 17. That is, since a general telephone set is not provided with a separate device for automatic input of the pass word, the user should input the pass word by hand by using the key pad 17 on the telephone set in step ST5. For example, when one user uses many different pass words for a mobile station, telephone banking, and beeper and the like, there are many cases when the user forgets the pass word, and experiences difficulty in using the services. Thus, in the related art telephone, it is required that the user manage each of the pass words.
If it is determined in step ST3 that there is no pass word input within a preset time period since the output of the pass word input message or the pass word input message is not output, control passes to step ST4 where a general telephone communication function is conducted. In this instance, there are even cases when no general telephoning is allowed to occur in step ST4 for certain kinds of pass words. In cases where no generate telephoning is allowed in step ST4 when no pass word is input in step ST3, generally the calling session terminates. Upon reception of the pass word in step ST5, control passes to step ST6 where the function that required the pass word is performed.
Even in the mobile station (not shown), it is required to input a pass word when a stored telephone number is searched for or a message reception box is managed. Thus, the mobile station requires a pass word for each operation mode. If there is only one pass word for all the services or operation modes, there are still cases when the one pass word is forgotten.
As described above, the related art telephone set and methods have various disadvantages. In the related art telephone, the user has to manage the pass words. Since the related art telephone set has no device for storing the pass words, it is difficult to manage remembering multiple pass words by the user. Further, even if it is intended to manage the pass words by using abbreviated dialing, it is highly susceptible that the users forget which button corresponds to which pass word, particularly, for old people or amnestic people.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a telephone set and a method for automatic input and transmission of a pass word in using a telephone set that substantially obviates one or more of the problems caused by limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for automatic input and transmission of a pass word in using a telephone set, in which, when different pass words are used, a separate button for the pass words is provided for inputting the pass words by using the separate button, and transmitting automatically the pass words with the separate button.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for automatic input and transmission of telephone number pass words during telephone set set use in which, when different pass words are used depending on modes of use in a telephone set, a simple pass word input can be made by using only one pass word button, and a transmission can be made by using the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for automatic input and transmission of a pass word in using a telephone set that uses a single pass word button for entry/update of pass words and automatically transmits same upon depression of the pass word button in subsequent corresponding telephone operations.
To achieve at least these and other objects and advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a method for input and transmission of a pass word in using a telephone set is provided that includes initializing by using a pass word button to store different telephone numbers and corresponding pass words for the stored telephone numbers, dialing one of the stored telephone numbers, and pressing the pass word button if a message requiring a pass word input is received to automatically perform transmission of the pass word for the dialed telephone number.
To further achieve at least the above objects in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a method for using a telephone is provided that includes operating a pass word button in a first mode to store different telephone number and pass word combinations, dialing one of the stored telephone numbers in a second mode and operating the pass word button in the second mode responsive to a message requiring pass word input and directly transmitting the pass word of the dialed telephone number and pass word combination.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.